Another World
by Tanahain
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Hinata are transported to another reality. There they find themselves fighting monsters with amazing powers who seem to be out to destroy everything around them. As they struggle to survive and find a way back home, they start to realize things aren't quite what they seem.


_**Chapter 1: To the other side**_

She rolled around in her bed tossing and turning till she fell off. She lay on the floor, trying to remember where she was. She cracked open her eyes and saw the familiar white ceiling of her bedroom.

Breathing a sigh of relief she slowly sat up and wiped the grogginess from her eyes. She stood up and stretched out. Then she picked her blanket off the floor, looking at it with mild disdain for not cushioning her fall.

She was covered in sweat and felt that she needed a shower. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table, her eyes widening in shock. Fifteen minutes before school, she barely had time to get dressed.

After throwing her school uniform on she ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. She looked around the house, everything was quiet. They had left her.

She ran to the front door and slipped on her shoes. Just as she opened the door she remembered something and ran back inside.

 **xxx**

"Sai don't you think we should have woken the others?" Sakura asked, trailing a little ways behind him.

"There was no time. I barely had time to wake you." He replied.

"Still…"

Sai stopped and looked back at her. "They're fine. Just late."

"They're going to get in trouble with the school again." She said running up to walk beside him as he continued on.

"Then they should have woken up themselves."

"Geez Sai, you can be so cold sometimes."

Sai didn't respond.

They had met at the age of seven and had been friends ever since. Sai was quiet and calm. He didn't seem to be interested in anything outside of his artwork and friends. Sakura was almost the exact opposite. She was popular, always spoke her mind and got along with just about everyone. To those around them they seemed like the oddest pair, but they were just about inseparable.

They entered through the school gates and started heading towards their classroom when they heard a commotion behind them. They turned around to see girls rushing toward an expensive black car pulling through the school gates.

"He's here!" The girls shouted in unison.

Sai wanted to continue on to class, but Sakura refused to move.

The car pulled in and stopped right in the middle of the school yard, girls quickly crowded around it.

A tall man stepped out of the drivers seat and ran to the other side of the car. He tried shoving girls gently back as he went. However, it only seemed to excite them more and they quickly overtook the driver like wild animals going for the kill.

"Help!" He cried.

The back door to the car suddenly opened and out stepped a handsome youth with jet black hair.

"Kyaaa! It's Sasuke!" The group of girls screamed on the verge of tears.

He was the most popular boy in school and had the looks to match. Everything he tried he was good at, and yet, Sakura just about hated him.

He was the only one who could beat her and it ate at her constantly. It didn't matter how hard she tried he was there to snatch the number one spot from her. As a result she always came in second.

Sasuke entered the flood of girls and everything went quiet. He came to the very center and noticed a couple of girls standing around something. They moved aside as he came forward.

His driver was curled up into a ball weeping on the ground. His hair a was a mess and his clothing was in tatters. He looked as if he had survived something terrible.

When he saw Sasuke he immediately jumped to his feet and dusted himself off. He gave Sasuke a quick bow and began walking back to the car, his head held high in an attempt to at least keep some of his pride.

With that taken care of Sasuke then dismissed the girls with a wave of his hand and began walking towards class. He passed by Sakura and Sai as he went, Sakura staring daggers at him the whole time. He gave her a quick smirk before entering the school.

"God that guy's a jerk!" Sakura said. "Every freaking morning it's the same thing. Girls go crazy for him, he steps out acting like nothing bothers him!"

"Sakura…"

"He definitely likes the attention, because if he didn't he would say something!"

"Sakura…"

"I'm definitely going to take his place as the number one student…"

Sai flicked her on the forehead.

Sakura put her hand up to her forehead. "What was that for?" She asked.

"You were getting carried away." He said in a rather emotionless tone.

"Whatever." She said giving him a dirty look.

"The school bell has already rung."

Sakura grabbed Sai's arm and started running. "Let's go then!"

"You scare me sometimes." He said.

Just as they stepped inside the school they heard another commotion behind them. They turned around and saw two people running at full speed across the school yard.

"Geez Hinata, you didn't have to wake me up like that!"

"But Naruto, you weren't waking up."

"Still! Poring hot water on my chest was way too much!"

"Sorry."

"You don't look sorry!"

"I am."

Naruto stopped and so did Hinata.

"My chest is freaking burnt!" He said lifting up his shirt. A big red burn could be seen on his chest despite his tanned skin.

"I really am sorry Naruto." She said giving him an innocent smile.

Naruto blushed a little. "No big deal."

"Hey you two! You're going to be late!" Sakura called to them.

They caught up with Sakura and Sai, and everyone then continued on to class.

 **xxx**

"Can someone tell me what the three Sages were meant to do? How about you?"

"The three Sages were meant to protect humanity."

"Correct. And what did they end up doing? Sakura?"

"They ended up fighting amongst themselves." Sakura replied.

"Yes, but why? The three Sages started out as the closest friends. So what made them fight one another? What made them hate each other?"

The school bell rang.

"Alright class good work today and make sure you do your homework for tomorrow."

Hinata, Sakura and Naruto got up and started collecting their things. The teacher approached them.

"Good work today." He said.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, class was really interesting."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"See Naruto, not everyone finds my class to be boring."

"You're class is pretty boring. I can't follow half the things you say." Naruto replied.

"If you spent half as much time on your homework as you do on sports, you'd do a lot better." The teacher shot back.

Sakura stepped in between the two and said. "Kakashi sensei, I have a question."

"Go for it."

"Do you know why the three Sages became enemies?"

Kakashi's ghost white hair hung casually at his shoulders and the surgeons mask he always wore twitched ever so slightly. They assumed he was smiling.

"Well, that's the part of the story that gets a little skewed. There are several different versions, but a common one seems to be love."

Hinata stepped closer. "Love?" She asked.

"Yes. Many people believe Jiraiya and Orochimaru both loved Tsunade, and both fought for her love."

"But what about Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"Another question unanswered. We don't know what part she really played or who she really loved."

"So you don't know." Hinata said clearly disappointed.

"The story is incredibly old. So it would be almost impossible to know."

"What do you think sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi seemed to smile. "I think that's a story for another time." He said. 

**xxx**

"Art, is about expression. The best artists can convey a certain feeling in their art. Any feeling. Love, hate, jealousy, pride and so on. This is what I expect from you, give me a feeling through your art."

She walked around the classroom looking over everyone's work until she came to Sai. She leaned in close, her long red hair falling on Sai's shoulder.

She fixed her glasses and asked. "Haven't you been working on this painting for a while?"

They had been working on these paintings for three months and while every other kid was nearly done with theirs. Sai was not.

His canvas was nearly blank except for the middle, where he had painted a bright yellow light.

"I know what I want to paint. I don't know how to paint it yet." Sai responded emotionlessly.

"Well I would start off by…"

"I don't think I'll be needing your advice."

"This is art class you know and I am the teacher."

Sai forced the corners of his lips up into a half smile. "Of course."

He ignored her from that point on, till she finally got annoyed and left his side.

He stared at the canvas trying to imagine the picture which was meant to be painted. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't see it. He continued to stare at the canvas, off in his world of artistic freedom.

"Sai!" An excited voice yelled.

Snapping back to reality but hardly surprised, Sai turned toward the voice.

"Sakura." He said.

She gave him a wide smile.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes straight."

"Sorry."

"Well whatever. If we don't hurry we'll be late for work."

Sai nodded and started to gather his things.

"Aren't we always late?" He said more to himself than to her.

"Not because of me. You always take forever to gather your things."

Sai shrugged.

Sakura suddenly got an evil grin on her face and walked over to see what was on the canvas.

"What are you working on?" She asked still smiling and trying to take a peak.

Quicker than she could react Sai covered her eyes with his hands.

"You can't look before I've finished." He said.

Even though it seemed to be extremely important to him, Sai still spoke in the same emotionless manner.

"Why not? I always watch you paint." She said trying to remove his hands from her eyes.

But Sai wouldn't budge.

"Promise me you won't look until I'm done."

Sakura reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but promise me I'll be the first one to see it when it's finished."

"Of coarse."

Sai removed his hands and she left the classroom. He took one last look at the canvas before following after her.

 **xxx**

A small café sat on the side of a busy street. The green sign in the window read "Afterschool Café" and looked hand made. The café fit exactly twenty people and always happened to be full.

To people passing by it looked like a warm and welcoming place, and to people going in it was a place to relax and enjoy themselves.

This busy street was particularly famous for holding so many café's in one area. Yet none were as popular as the Afterschool Café.

Why? You may ask. Well, no one really knew why.

It wasn't the biggest café and it didn't have the cheapest prices either. It wasn't even the prettiest or the most well looked after.

Perhaps it was the young and good looking staff which greeted everyone with a bewitching smile. Or it could have been the owner, who in his own right was a kind and friendly man. It may have even been the decadent desserts which found their way out of the kitchen.

Whatever the reason, the Afterschool café was the envy of the street.

 **xxx**

"Thank you. Please come and visit us again." Hinata said politely.

"Sure thing. But next time you should take me up on my offer and come on a date with me."

Hinata's face instantly turned red; she put her hands on her cheeks and could feel the warmth radiating off them.

"I…"

"I'm sorry sir, but Hinata already has a boyfriend."

Hinata turned around to see Sakura standing there wearing a patient smile.

"That's too bad. Let me know if things don't work out between the two of you."

Hinata managed a slight nod and the man seemed to be satisfied and left.

Sakura sighed. "Hinata, you really need to start turning these guys down. This was your third one today."

"I…I try, I just don't want to hurt their feelings."

Sakura walked over to a table not far off and started clearing it.

"You don't have to call them a loser or anything. Just tell them you have a boyfriend."

"Is that what you say?"

Sakura paused. "No, I don't really have the same problem."

Hinata took some plates from Sakura's hand.

"What do you mean?"

They walked into the kitchen and set the dishes in the sink.

Sakura wiped some sweat from her brow.

"I mean, guys don't hit on me like they do you."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I don't get constantly bothered by different guys, day in and day out."

They walked back into the dining area and Hinata quickly rushed off to say goodbye to a set of customers. While Sakura worked behind the counter, taking orders and offering dessert advice.

Hinata came back and started helping Sakura.

"So just tell them I have a boyfriend and they'll stop asking me things?"

Sakura smiled. "It'll work on most of them. You may get a dense one here and there, but if that happens just…" Sakura looked across the café, Hinata followed her line of sight.

Naruto was happily talking with a group of female customers when he noticed their stares. He waved at them.

Hinata quickly turned away, Sakura waved back.

"I don't like him. Naruto flirts too much."

"Who said anything about liking him? If you're having a problem Naruto will always help you."

"…"

Sakura laughed. "If you don't like him then why are you always staring?" She said teasingly.

Hinata's whole body turned bright red and she swung her fist at Sakura. "I…I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sakura easily dodged, keeping the smile on her face.

"Okay, okay. I just had to tease you a little because your reactions are so funny."

A customer called her over and Sakura left, giving Hinata a quick wink as she went.

When she was sure Sakura was gone, Hinata looked over at Naruto once again and before she knew it she was enthralled by him.

His short golden hair ruffled at the slightest breeze and contrasted his perfectly tanned skin. He didn't have fair features, instead he a possessed a rugged handsomeness which worked perfectly with his natural athletic ability.

He was extremely active and played on most of the sport teams at his school. Coming in second only to Sasuke.

So she knew that underneath his white shirt, there was a perfectly chiseled body.

He noticed her staring and started to walk towards her, but was stopped by a young female customer who latched onto his arm.

Her image ruined, Hinata turned away and went to take out the trash.

 **xxx**

"Good work everyone." Kakashi said clapping his hands together.

Kakashi was the owner and main pastry chef at the café, with Sai as his second.

Kakashi had given all of them their jobs at the café.

Kakashi handed each of them a paycheck and said. "I'll close up shop today so you guys can go home."

They looked at each other. Kakashi never closed the café. He was always the last one to show up and the first to leave.

"Did something good happen Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi chuckled as if he had just been told an inside joke.

"You could say that."

A huge grin spread across Naruto's face.

"You've got a date."

"Yes."

Naruto patted Kakashi on the back and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"You're finally going to become a man." Naruto said. He looked like a father who was just now realizing that his son had grown up.

"Um Naruto, you know I've been a man for a long time now." Kakashi said.

Naruto shook his head. "You're not really a man until you know a woman's touch."

Sakura came and shoved him out the door.

"Just ignore him. He has no idea what it takes to be a man."

"I never take Naruto seriously. So it's fine."

Sakura said goodbye and went out the door after Naruto.

Hinata walked up to Kakashi, wearing an innocent smile. "Naruto meant those things in the best way."

Kakashi nodded.

"He just forgot to mention that another man's touch works in the same way."

Kakashi stood shocked as she went through the door. Sai followed behind her, he wore the slightest smirk, but Kakashi noticed.

 **xxx**

They were about halfway home when Naruto, who was walking a little ways ahead of the others, turned to them. Smiling like a fool.

"Kakashi finally got himself a woman." He said.

"Or man." Hinata added.

"In the two years we've known him, he's never even talked about a woman."

"Or man."

"What do you think she looks like?"

"I bet he's handsome."

Sakura laughed. "It doesn't matter."

"That's no fun at all. Sai what do you think?"

"Don't care."

Sakura stopped and searched through her bag. "My cell phone's not here. I must have left it at the café."

The others searched through their things.

"Mine's not here either. Let's go back and get them." Naruto said already turning to go back the way they had just come.

"We should all go." Hinata said sharing a quick glance with Sai.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't bother. You and Sai should go home. We'll be quick."

Naruto and Sakura took off running.

"But…"

Sai gave Hinata a light tap on the shoulder. "Let's go." He said as he continued to walk in the direction of their house.

Hinata didn't move. She stared at the street Naruto and Sakura had taken seconds ago.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered.

 **xxx**

Sakura and Naruto returned to the café out of breath from their run. They peeked through the windows of the café, trying to see if anyone was inside.

Everything was dark and still inside. They had never been at the café this late at night, at least not with the lights off. In the dark the café looked ominous, it sent chills down their spines.

"It doesn't look like anyone's inside." Sakura said still trying to peer into the darkness.

"Maybe Kakashi, took his date home." Naruto replied.

"Maybe."

They tried the front door and it opened with a clang from the bell at the top. They should have been glad the door was left unlocked, but they weren't. If the door was left unlocked something was wrong or Kakashi was still there. They desperately hoped it was the second. 

"Shouldn't he have heard the door?" She asked Naruto, trying to hide the shaking that was beginning in her voice.

"He's probably really focused on his date." Even though he had said it, Naruto wasn't convinced.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Let's just get our phones and leave." He said.

"What about Kakashi?"

"If he's in trouble, the best thing we could do would be to get help."

They fumbled through the dark café, blindly looking for their phones. Knocking over what they assumed were tables and chairs as they went.

They finally got to the last few tables and were just about to give up when Sakura felt something.

"Found them!" She cried.

They flipped open their phones, thankful for even the smallest light.

"Funny, I could have swore I put my phone in my bag before leaving." She said a little breathless.

"Same here. Doesn't matter now. We found them, let's leave."

Before she knew what was happening Naruto had grabbed her hand and began back toward the exit. Just as they reached the door Sakura noticed something shining in the darkness.

It was on the counter by the cash register. She let go of Naruto's hand and walked over for a closer look. She picked it up.

It was a necklace, but not just any necklace, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She didn't know much about jewelry, even so she could tell it was carefully crafted and very expensive.

There was a green jewel in the middle surrounded by tons of other jewels, the necklace shined even in the darkness.

She ran her fingers over it and noticed there were several jewels missing.

"You think Kakashi's date left it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Leave it. Let's go." Naruto said grabbing her free hand.

"Right."

Before she could set the necklace back down it suddenly heated up and before she knew it, it had become so hot that it burned her palm.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

Without hesitation Naruto stepped forward and smacked the necklace out of her hand. It hit the tile with an odd sound. Sakura clutched her hand, blisters already forming.

"We've got to go to the hospital."

Before she could reply a violent wind burst into the café and knocked her back. Quick on his feet Naruto was able to cushion her fall with his body. They lay on the ground, the wind whipping around them knocking chairs and tables violently back and forth.

Then the wind died, the chairs and tables falling to the floor. They sat up looking around at the mess inside the café. Oddly enough no windows or doors were damaged and the walls looked as perfect as ever. The chairs and tables had taken the brunt of the attack.

Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere and swallowed them whole.


End file.
